Computer (Adu Du's)
Computer is a character in BoBoiBoy. 'Overview' She is a female computer which is the analysis of Adu Du's Spaceship. As mentioned of Ejo Jo's Computer, Adu Du installed this Computer with components and coconut fibre. She is the opposite of Ejo Jo's computer,Computer (Male). 'Life' She is the one who's controlling his Boss's Spaceship. She first appeared in Episode 1, along with his Boss and Probe, she is the one who searched the high source of energy coming from Planet Earth which is Cocoa, Adu Du made an announcement to the earth people when they arrived but she mentioned that earth people knows that he is having a TV Program, which forces Probe to steal some Cocoa after giving wrong informations about green creatures. In Episode 11, he help his Boss and Probe tortured BoBoiBoy Thunder by popping balloons which evolved to BoBoiBoy Lightning power/Transformtion. 'Comparison to Probe' Like Probe, Adu Du also likes to slap and even throw his mug to her. She likes to torture Boboiboy just like probe. About BoBoiBoy's Fan Mails In Episodes 19 and 20, Adu Du told Probe to steal some fan mails of BoBoiBoy and answer it in a rude way but she and Probe answered it honestly instead. But Adu Du said not to answer it honestly. 'Season 2' She also appeared in Season 2. Like Probe, she is also getting thrown by Adu Du using a cup when doing something wrong. Expressions 1.Normal Expression - the often screen expression of her. 2.Happy Expression - when something is funny like after he slaps Probe as Adu Du told her. (Seen in Episode 2 and Episode 11) 3.Evil Expression - use when her Boss want to do something him evil, like scaring BoBoiBoy Lightning by popping Balloons. (Seen in Episode 2 and Episode 11) 4.Ouch Expression - when she is throwned by Adu Du with his cup. (Seen in Episode 6 and Episode 8) 5.Whatever Expression - when Probe is whispering Popet to Adu Du in Episode 9 6.Sleepy Expression - seen in Episode 29 and Episode 32 but Adu Du woke him up in both episodes. Talents *She can make fire without the use of matches (Episode 28). *She can detect Planets from Outer Space like Earth (Episode 1). *She can make fire. ' Informations' Like Computer, Boboiboy's teacher is also the voice of Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Quotes *''"Yes Boss!" *"Boss that boy had just escaped with the Ball of Power!" *(Adu Du: Your awesome computer) "Thank you Boss! It's not often you praise me."'' (after the spaceship almost crash to a house when kidnapping Yaya)' ''(Adu Du': What else do you want!? Go and chase her right now!)'' Appearances * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 11 * Episode 13 * Episode 14 * Episode 15 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 23 * Episode 24 * Episode 25 * Episode 28 * Episode 29 * Episode 32 * Episode 35 * Episode 36 Gallery COM.png Computer Female Credit.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-23-13h26m06s17.png 406130_536663289691931_1185802291_n.jpg 534298_536661589692101_721597617_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h24m12s80.png 314113_354791854605173_1820275412_n.jpg Comparison to the male Computer Like the Male Computer, she is also a super computer. She is the same with the male computer but different colors and also she is less smart than the male one. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Adu Du's Friends Category:Computers Category:Super Villains Category:Adudu's Friends Category:Characters voiced by Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Category:Team Adu Du Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:MKHIPI